Mattete Ai no Uta
Mattete Ai no Uta,' ( ってて のうた lit. The Song of Waiting Love) ''is one of the 2 coupling tracks for Aqours' 2nd Single - Koi ni Naritai AQUARIUM. It was released on April 27th, 2016. The song is written by Hata Aki, and composed/arranged by Yamaguchi Akihiko. Track Listing # Koi ni Naritai AQUARIUM ''(恋になりたいAQUARIUM) # '''Mattete Ai no Uta ''(待ってて愛のうた) # Todokanai Hoshi da to Shitemo (届かない星だとしても) # Koi ni Naritai AQUARIUM (Off Vocal) # Totsugeki! Kazagumo Marinpaku (突撃！風雲マリンパーク - Attack! The Open-Air Marine Park) # Fushigi! Shīparadaisu (不思議！シーパラダイス -''Mystery! Sea Paradise'') # Yuttari Tappuri! Shinkai Suizokukan (ゆったりたっぷり！深海水族館 ''- Plenty of Relaxing! The Deep Sea Aquarium'') # Watashitachi no Besutohittosutēji (私たちのベストヒットステージ ''- Our “Best Hits” Performance'') Video Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Mattete kureru kai? Motto suteki ni naritai yo Koi wa madamada nazo ni michita tooku no passhon Mattete kureru kai? Motto suteki ni naritai yo Dakara madamada shiritai na Akogare wo oikakeyou Shinjite kureru kai? Kitto itsuka wa utaerutte Koi no are kore souzou dake de mirai no misshon Shinjite kureru kai? Kitto itsuka wa utaerutte Dakara are kore kangaezu ni Sono uchi ni aru no kana Mattete kureru kai? Motto suteki ni naritai yo Koi wa madamada nazo ni michita tooku no passhon Mattete kureru kai? Motto suteki ni naritai yo Dakara madamada shiritai na Akogare wo Aa kuchizusamu rabu songu... Rarara... (Rarara...) |-| Kanji= 目を閉じて聞いていたよ くりかえす波の音を 今日は静かに流れてく すれ違うひともなくて　ひとりきり歩く道で ラララ...口ずさむ愛のうた そんな強い想いなんて まだわからないけどいつかは 心からの気持ちこめて　歌ってみたいから （それはいつかな） 待っててくれるかい？　もっとステキになりたいよ 恋はまだまだ　謎に満ちた遠くのパッション 待っててくれるかい？　もっとステキになりたいよ だからまだまだ知りたいな　（いろんなこと知りたい） あこがれを　（見つめて）　追いかけよう 砂時計作れるかな　海辺にて思うことは いつもとりとめのないこと 少しだけ切ない気分　ひとりきり立ちどまれば ラララ...泣けてくる愛のうた 誰にきいてみたらわかる？ きいてわかるものじゃないよね 胸を焦がす恋のチカラ　思いっきり歌ってみたいけど （先のことだね） 信じてくれるかい？　きっといつかは歌えるって 恋のあれこれ　想像だけで未来のミッション 信じてくれるかい？　きっといつかは歌えるって だからあれこれ考えずに　（なりゆきまかせかな） そのうちに　（出会いが）　あるのかな 愛のうたの響きは 優しく悲しいんだね なぜかは知らずに ねえ胸が痛いよ 愛のうたの香りは 潮風より青くて もっと確かめたい香りさ （青く切ない香りさ） 待っててくれるかい？　もっとステキになりたいよ 恋はまだまだ　謎に満ちた遠くのパッション 待っててくれるかい？　もっとステキになりたいよ だからまだまだ知りたいな　（いろんなこと知りたい） あこがれを （見つめて追いかけて） ああ口ずさむラブソング...ららら... |-| English= I listened with, my eyes closed, to the repeating sound of the waves Today is quietly flowing by With no one to pass by, I walked on the street alone Lalala... Humming the song of love An emotion as strong as this one I don't understand it yet, but someday I want to try singing with my emotions from the bottom of my heart (When will that day come?) Can you wait for me? I want to become a better person Love is still a distant passion filled with mystery Can you wait for me? I want to become a better person That's why I want to know more (There's much more I want to learn) My aspirations (Watch me) chase after them "I wonder if I can make an hourglass", that's what I thought as I stood by the sea Always just rambling on pointlessly The mood is just a bit sad if I stop and stand here alone Lalala... The song of love makes me cry If I try asking someone, will I understand? It's not something I can comprehend by just asking, is it? I want to try singing with my emotions─ with the power of love that scorches my heart (But that's for the future) Can you believe in me? That I'll surely be able to sing someday This thing called love, just imagining it, it's my future mission Can you believe in me? That I'll surely be able to sing someday That's why without thinking about it, (Can I leave it to its own course?) In the process (new encounters) might just happen The sound of the song of love Is both kind and sad, isn't it? Why is it that I've never noticed? Hey, my chest is starting to hurt The scent of the song of love Is more blue than the breeze of the sea It's a scent I want to ascertain further (A scent that is both blue and painful) Can you wait for me? I want to become a better person Love is still a distant passion filled with mystery Can you wait for me? I want to become a better person That's why I want to know more (There's much more I want to learn) My aspirations (Watch me chase after them) Aah, I'm humming the song of love... lalala... Translated by Love Live! Wikia Trivia Navigation